The present invention relates to a system for displaying picture information, which is capable of recording picture information such as a document and which is capable of retrieving and outputting the recorded picture information as needed.
A conventional system for storing and retrieving a document picture is known wherein pictures reduced in scale are directly recorded on microfilms. As an improvement over this system, a picture information file device has been proposed which utilizes photoelectric conversion techniques with a laser beam or CCD elements. The techniques decompose a document picture into picture elements, converts the picture elements into picture signals, and records the picture signals on a magnetic recording medium at a high density.
However, with this type of device it is impossible to ascertain whether or not the picture information is recorded on a magnetic recording medium in such state that it may be reproduced whenever necessary. If an original (or document) is placed slantwise or folded or if the original picture is not clear, the picture information recorded will inevitably be deformed or unclear.